


Fairy Flowers

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Aerith and Prompto are just enjoying a nice afternoon with their chocobos and some flowers.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Fairy Flowers

Aerith placed the last flower in the chocobo’s harness. “There you go!” Smiling, she turned around to Prompto. “Looks cute, doesn’t it?”

“Not as cute as you!” Prompto answered with the most confident tone he could muster, which was only slightly mitigated by his blushing. He came over to her and stroked the chocobo’s beak, as if he were trying to buy himself some time to figure out how to continue after his compliment.

Aerith saved him from thinking of something by grabbing his hand. “Come on, you’re next!”

“Ohh, only if you give me some flowers so I can make you a flower crown. Then we can match!”

“All right, deal!” Aerith dragged him to a nearby tree stump and pushed him down on it. She set the basket of flowers down on his lap. “Here, go ahead!”

Since there were no mirrors in sight, Prompto couldn’t quite tell what Aerith was doing, though he had no doubt it’d end up looking even fancier than the harnesses. He did know, however, that every touch sent waves of warmth through his body, like being kissed by sunlight.

While Aerith was working with his hair and, soon after, his neck and shoulders, Prompto picked some pretty flowers with long stems out of her basket, weaving them to a crown.

“Hey, I wanted to take that one!” Aerith said and took the flower he was just about to add out of Prompto’s hands.

“Aww, but it’d look so good on you!” Prompto reached for it, but Aerith quickly lifted her hand and held it out of reach.

She laughed. “It’s going to look even better on _you_. I picked the flowers, I get to decide!”

Her chocobo let out an agreeing “kweh!”, and Prompto laughed. “Well, I guess I can’t argue with _both_ of you!”

“Nope, you can’t!” Aerith turned around to wink at her chocobo before she got back to work.

Prompto shot his own chocobo a look asking for help, but the bird was more interested in some gysahl sprouts it had spotted.

He felt Aerith tousle his hair. “Face it, you’re outnumbered!” She leaned down over his shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek, promptly causing him to blush.

He turned his head, but Aerith had already gotten back to work and was out of reach.

“Too slow!” She said playfully and weaved the last few flowers into her work. “Finished!”

Prompto was just done with the crown, too. “Oh, I’ll pay you back for that!” He stood up and laid the crown on Aerith’s head.

Aerith twirled around. “How do I look?”

“Amazing.” Prompto barely remembered close his mouth while staring. With the flower crown, Aerith looked even more like a fairy princess than she usually did.

Aerith smiled and took his hand. “You look great too.” She rose on her toes to give him a kiss.

Prompto grinned. “I’d say that calls for a selfie!” He took out the camera and whistled for the chocobos. He wanted to include everyone, after all!

Aerith intertwined her fingers with his, and made the birds move behind her so they’d be visible in the picture without blocking her or Prompto. “Ready when you are!”

Prompto stretched out his arm. “Say cheese!”

And then, just as he pushed the shutter button, he gave Aerith a quick kiss on the cheek. “Told you I’d get payback,” he said, grinning, and gave her another kiss.

She giggled. “Congrats, mission accomplished! Now let me see the picture!”

Prompto did as he was told, especially since he, too, wanted to know just what Aerith had done with the flowers.

The photo looked adorable, mainly because of Aerith and the chocobos. But it was stunning what she’d accomplished with the flowers; Prompto couldn’t quite tell how, but she’d managed to weave them from his head down to his back, cascading over his shoulders like a veil. He looked almost like the fae prince to Aerith’s princess.

Prompto laid an arm around her. “Do you think this is gonna hold long enough to show off to the others?”

Aerith put her arm around his waist in response. “Are you doubting my craftsmanship, Prompto? Of course it’ll hold!”

Prompto kissed the top of her head. “All right then, let’s go show off how cute we all are!”

They mounted their chocobos and steered them back towards Insomnia—and, as Aerith had promised, the flowers kept their shape the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *trying to sleep*  
> My brain: Hey... Hey, pssst... Hey... Have you considered... Aerith x Prompto?
> 
> Thx brain, I guess. I do think they're cute tho, two sunshines.


End file.
